San Valentín
by PerlaJ
Summary: Nora atrapada en la casa de su mejor amiga Vee Sky Sin señales de Patch Una linda noche de San Valentín 2 Años después de "Finale" (No hay Spoilers, ni datos que te puedan arruinar el final del libro) Pasa a leer...Gracias No PLAGIO


San Valentín

2 Años después de "Finale"

-¡Ya basta!-grité cansada-Tienes que decirme que pasa-le exigí a mi mejor amiga Vee-¿Porqué estoy aquí, raptada contra mi voluntad?

-Nora, tranquila, no te lo puedo decir, y técnicamente al decir "raptar" ya está por explicado que es contra tu voluntad-dijo pacientemente

-No tengo cabeza para tus comentarios-dije muy enojada

Ya tenía 2 horas en casa de Vee, dos preciosas horas perdidas, pude haber estada con mi perfecto novio, ¡pero no!, el decide dejarme e irse…

-¿Y acaso tú no tienes que estar con Gavin?-le pregunté a mi amiga, hace cerca de dos años se había casado con él, un chico muy lindo y formal, se amaban mucho y eran muy felices

-Llega dentro de una hora-dijo sin importancia

-¿Qué tanto haces?-le pregunté ya cansada

-Te arreglo-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Me qué?, ¿Y para qué quiero yo arreglarme?-

-Nora, es San Valentín…-volteó a verme con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Acaso no te dijo Patch?

-¿Decirme que?-le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos-¿Qué sabes que yo no?

-¡Oh!...no te lo tenía que decir-susurró

-¡Vee!, ¿me quieres explicar?-

-A cambio de algo…te bañas, te cambias, me dejas arreglarte y te lo digo-dijo apuntándome con su dedo

-No, tú me dices y después si quiero me arreglo-dije firmemente

-Bien, si así lo quieres-dijo caminando hacia la puerta-la cerraré con llave y no saldrás hasta que estés más bella que la Luna…Uno, dos-¿Qué?, tenía que hacerlo…

-Está bien…-dije rendida-acepto tus condiciones-"malvada amiga"

Una hora después estaba limpia, vestida y maquillada y peinada, debo admitir que Vee tiene muy buen gusto, un largo vestido de seda color plata abrazaba mi cuerpo, ajustado en los lugares correctos, un leve maquillaje y un moño flojo, mis rebeldes rizos se veían muy lindos y adecuados.

-¡Estás lindísima!-dijo con sus manos juntas al frente

-Ahora tu turno-tenía que saber lo que pasaba, su comportamiento no era normal

En eso, el timbre de la puerta sonó

-¡Ah!, llegó la hora-y se fue a abrir, la seguí hasta la puerta de entrada, y me quedé paralizada, en el umbral de la puerta recargado en el marco estaba Patch, vestido con un elegante Smoking negro, sin corbata, se veía muy sexi, demasiada lindo para su propio bien, solo de verlo hacía estragos en mi vientre, su mirada transmitía picardía, sus profundo ojos negros incitaban al peligro, un ligero cosquilleo traspasó mi columna, con paso elegante y sensualidad desbordante se acercó a mí, me tomó de la barbilla, su toqué resonó en mi corazón disparando mi pulso, me dio un casto beso, que hizo correr mi piel

-Hola ángel-susurró en mi oído, besó la curva de mi cuello-tenemos que irnos-susurró repartiendo besos, yo me sentía desfallecer, me tomó de la cintura y salimos a la calle.

-¡Nos vemos!-dijo alegremente Vee, la había olvidado, eso era lo que este hombre me provocaba

-¿Qué…-

-Perdón por dejarte tanto rato, tenía que hacer algo importante-me interrumpió, abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudó a colocar el vestido, caminó hasta su puerta y subió, me dedicó una sonrisa de "Ahora eres mía" que hizo que todo al sur se retorciera

-¿Por qué la formalidad?-le pregunté una vez que arrancó

-Sin preguntas-dijo solamente

"Te haré pasar una tarde maravillosa"-habló en mi mente, me mordí en labio inferior, no me gustaba la sorpresa, pero con Patch era maravillosa.

Condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, aparcó en una cabaña, ya era de noche, solo una tenue luz se veía, de dentro. Bajó y me abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién vive aquí?-pregunte maravillada de la hermosura del lugar

-Nadie…por ahora-susurró lo último, me tomó de la cintura, y entramos al lugar, adentro era más cálido, acogedor. Camine hasta la chimenea, estaba encendida, las llamas brillaban y danzaban.

-Me encanta como se refleja la luz del fuego en tu cabello-susurró Patch en mi oído, me abrazó por detrás, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Esto lo preparaste tú?-le pregunté aun viendo el fuego, lo sentí sonreír, me besó en la mejilla, cerré los ojos a su toque, lo extrañaba.

-Sí, perdón por dejarte así, sin explicaciones, quería darte la sorpresa-dijo volteándome, recargó su frente en la mía-¿Me perdonas?-preguntó dulcemente, su aliento me acarició el rostro, cualquier pensamiento coherente se borró de mi mente.

-Te amo-le contesté

-Eres mi vida, te amo-me dijo Patch, jamás me cansaría de escuchar de su boca esas palabras, acercó su rostro al mío y junto nuestros labios, en un beso prolongado, tierno, lleno de amor, nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, toda la ansiedad de la tarde se borró, llevé mis manos hasta su cabello negro, enredé mis dedos en sus rizos, me tomó de la cintura y continuó besando, lo abracé más cerca, podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, sentí cada musculo flexionarse, su lengua invadió mi boca, saboreando, probando, su boca fue descendiendo hasta mi cuello, dándome la posibilidad de respirar, repartió besos, y mientras chupaba la piel, y sentí mil descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo-Te deseo-dijo en mi oído mientras mordía ligeramente el lóbulo.

-Si-fue todo lo que pude decir, ya no estaba aquí, estaba siendo transportada al paraíso, sus caricias, sus besos, me volvían loca.

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta una cama matrimonial de cuatro postes, sus sábanas eran color dorado, me puso sobre mis pies al lado de la cama.

-Déjame quitarte el traje-dije yo, le tomé por las solapas de la camisa y lo jalé a mí, besándolo apasionadamente, sonrió en mi boca

-La ropa-susurró sonriendo, su picardía, sus brillantes ojos negros, me hacían olvidar todo.

-Te vistes para impresionar-dije reprochándole

-No ángel-susurró al tiempo que tomaba el Lóbulo de mi oreja-yo me desvisto para impresionar-

La ropa cayó al suelo, jamás me cansaría de tenerlo para mí, desnudo, perfecto, al hombre que amo, y amaré por toda la eternidad.

Me tomó de la cintura acercándome a él, me besó invadiendo mi boca con su lengua, de mí salió un gemido incontenible, al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, piel con piel, su cuerpo rozando el mío.

Dando pasos hasta la cama, me recostó, acariciando mi piel, con sus grandes manos, subió a la cama, juntando nuestros cuerpos, sin poner su peso encima de mí, pero aun así podía sentir cada parte de su anatomía pegada a la mía, besando mi cuello, chupando delicadamente cada parte de mi piel.

-Eres tan hermosa-dijo besando mis pechos, devorándolos, con sus labios mordía ligeramente el pezón de uno, mientras su mano torturaba el otro, mi espalda se arqueó, mi pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la errática respiración, acercó su rostro al mío, y nos besamos, con una mano, me tomó del muslo y me subió a horcadas de el-Tócame-suplicó, amaba a este hombre, al hombre que me podía sentir, habíamos pasado por tanto, y el que me pudiera sentir, que viera lo que me causaba era el mejor regalo de todos. Mis manos viajaron a su pecho, su sueva y tersa piel, acaricié cada parte de él, pasando mis labios por donde mis manos habían estando, mordiendo ligeramente la piel de su cuello, profirió un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta, sus manos avariciosas viajaban a mis caderas, meciéndonos, su erección rozaba mi sexo, mordí mi labio, absorbiendo todas las sensaciones que me provocaba, en un movimiento rápido, me puso debajo de él, presionándome contra el colchón, besándome como si no hubiera mañana, nuestras lenguas se encontraban, mis manos acariciaban su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos trabajar, sus manos tocaban mis pechos, mi estómago, viajando al sur, al lugar en el que ansiaba tenerlo.

-Patch-de mi boca salió su nombre distorsionado por la pasión y el éxtasis

-Lo sé ángel-dijo él besándome, separó mis piernas y se hundió en mí lentamente, provocando placer, gemí, el suspiró en mi oído, nos fundimos en un lento vaivén, y éramos solo sensaciones y erráticas respiraciones, besando sus labios, tocando su suave cabello, llegué al clímax…tres penetraciones más y el terminó. Descansó su cabeza en mi pecho, abrazándolo con mis manos y las fuerzas que me quedaban, me dispuse a descansar de nuestro encuentro.

Sentí como Patch acariciaba mi espalda con su mano, no quería despertar, estaba tan cómoda en sus brazos.

-Se que estás despierta-susurró besando mi cuello

-Mm-Hjum-traté de abrir mis ojos, me volteé hacia él y hundí mi cara en su pecho, acarició mi cabello, y sentí su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó, yo me extrañé, de los dos años que llevábamos juntos, no era habitual en él comportarse así, tan…lleno de culpa.

-Muy bien, realmente feliz, te amo Patch Cipriano-dije besándolo, descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, sentí que comenzó a reírse

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté levantando la cabeza para mirarlo

-Preparé una cena para festejar San Valentín, y bueno…-dijo acariciando mi espalda, sonreí.

-Lo importante es que estamos juntos-le dije besando su pecho-Pero no me vuelvas a dejar sola en casa de Vee-reproché, sonrió en disculpa.

-Quería darte algo especial, y era la única forma de que no te enteraras, pero ahora creo que la cena ya se enfrió-me encantaba verlo tan feliz, tan relajado, sus ojos negros relucían.

-¿Tú cocinaste?-

-Si-respondió, me tomó de la cintura y me aplastó contra el colchón besando mi cuello.

-Entonces ya haremos algo-dije tomando su cabello para dirigir su boca a la mía

-¿Después?-preguntó empujando su cadera con la mía

-Si, después-

Qué mágica noche, pasar San Valentín con Patch es lo mejor.

Estábamos acostados, relajándonos, disfrutando de la dicha de estar juntos.

"Estas tan callada"-dijo en mi mente, sonreí.

-Es que esta mañana creí que te estabas deshaciendo de mí-dije, recordando su actitud al dejarme en casa de Vee

-Eso no lo haría jamás, eres mi razón de vivir, mi ángel-

-Mi Patch-

-Por siempre-susurró él.

**N.A:**

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?...mi nombre es Perla León...me encanta la saga Hush hush, este es mi primer One-Shot sobre la Saga**

**¿Qué tal, sirvo para esto?...Gracias por leer**

**Espero sus rr, Y ojalá manden muchos =)**

**Hasta pronto**


End file.
